


There will be suffering

by Mahbassitt



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: AU- Enchanted Forest, Dark! Belle, F/M, Good! Zelena, Magic, Rumbelle - Freeform, Spinner! Rumple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahbassitt/pseuds/Mahbassitt
Summary: Zelena and Belle were very close friends in the past, but like every best friend, Belle was very jealous about Zelena, to the point of doing really terrible things, the time was passing and also their personality , they moved away and never talked to each other again after all the events , even because Zelena could never be friend of somebody so cruel like Belle ...





	1. Memories of the Past

Zelena was sitting on the bench in a tavern, and when she looks at the door, she sees that Belle is coming toward her. Belle sits on the bench next to Zelena.

 

Zelena already surprised, took the opportunity to say hello

 

"Good to see you here, Belle," Zelena says dryly.

 

"It's good to see you too, it's been a long time, is not it?"

 

"We almost didn’ttalked after what happened," says Zelena a bit threatening, drinking a little.

 

"I have to go, it's late, Rumpel doesn’t like me to come home late," Belle says, terrified, coming out of the tavern.

 

10 YEARS BEFORE ...

 

Belle was a very bad girl, unlike Zelena, two 17-year-old girls who were best friends.

 

One day Zelena started dating a boy, Hades a 18- year- old boy. Belle was jealous cause Zelena just wanted to know about her new boyfriend.

 

Belle, already angry, was wanting her friend's attention.

 

"Can’t you stop payingattention on your boyfriend and stay with me for a bit? !!" says Belle in anger.

 

"What are you talking about?" Zelena asks without understanding.

 

"Now that you've started dating Hades, you do not talk to me any more! We do not even go out together anymore!" Belle says irritably.

 

Hades arrived with the glass of water Zelena had requested, but Zelena was irritated at that moment.

 

"It's not my fault if you can’t get yourself a boyfriend!"

 

Belle had already reached her limits of patience, so she took a knife from her side, plunged into Hades's chest, striking her heart and killing him.

 

"Problem solved" dis rubbing his hands together looking at a gaping Zelena.


	2. things will change ... a lot

After the tragic event with Hades, Zelena was very sad and indignant, because her best friend had killed her first boyfriend. Zelena started to get angry at Belle, but Belle was pleased with what had happened.

 

*5 years later*

 

Zelena didn’t forget what had happened, but she had already resigned herself, so she began to like a guy: Rumplestiltiskin.

 

Belle knew that, but, coincidentally, she liked him too.

 

A few months later, Belle and Rumpelstiltiskin met better, fell in love and started dating, and after a while they got married.

 

Zelena knew what had happened to the two of them and get furious, and went from a woman who cared for the others, and liked to help them for a woman who cares only for herself and who wanted revenge. And Belle became the opposite of Zelena and regretted what she had done.

 

*Current days*

 

Zelena's only thought at the time was how to avenge Belle, she has her magic, and always used them for good, but now she will use them to take revenge on Belle and cause chaos!

 

Zelena was in her castle, which she had built with the help of her magic in the western part of the enchanted forest. She was thinking about getting revenge on Belle. It will take revenge in several ways. They talked once and Belle apologized, but Zelena did not accept.

 

Zelena thought of simply killing Belle, but felt that she should suffer a little before she died.

 

When Belle was going home from the tavern, Zelena followed her, and when she arrived she did something unexpected...


End file.
